tkkgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TKKG Romane
Die TKKG-Romanreihe wurde von Rolf Kalmuczak unter dem Pseudonym "Stefan Wolf" verfasst. Nach dessen Tod am 10.02.2007 wurde die Reihe unter Beibehaltung des Pseudonyms von anderen Autoren fortgeführt. Diese sind bei den Büchern ab Band 108 der Hardcover-Reihe jeweils unterhalb des Titels aufgeführt. Die Bücher erschienen zunächst im Pelikan Verlag, ehe der Schreibwarenhersteller Pelikan das Verlagsgeschäft aufgab, und die Romanserie von Bertelsmann (cbj) und später cbj avanti weiter publiziert wurde. Die TKKG-Jugendkrimis erschienen in unterschiedlichen Medien und Auflagen – die Hardcover-Serie, die Taschenbuch-Serie sowie fünf sog. Trampbücher und zwei sog. Supertramp-Bücher und verschiedene Kurzgeschichten, die später teilweise in Hardcoverausgaben und Sammelbänden zusammengefasst wurden. Zum TKKG-Kinofilm "TKKG und die rätselhafte Mind-Machine" gab es einen Roman zum Film. Spätestens seit dem Wechsel von Pelikan zu Bertelsmann erscheinen nur noch die Hardcover und verschiedene Sammelbände. Hardcover Nummer 1 - 50: Nummer 51 - 100: Nummer 101 - ???: Taschenbücher * 01 Wilddiebe im Teufelsmoor * 02 Wer raubte das Millionenpferd? * 03 Vampir der Autobahn * 04 Die Nacht des Überfalls * 05 Das Geschenk des Bösen * 06 Der letzte Schuss * 07 Die Gift-Party * 08 Duell im Morgengrauen * 09 Heißes Gold im Silbersee * 10 Schüsse aus der Rosenhecke * 11 Alarm! Klößchen ist verschwunden * 12 Terror aus dem „Pulverfass“ * 13 Die Falle am Fuchsbach * 14 Hinterhalt im Eulenforst * 15 Rauschgift-Razzia im Internat * 16 Taschengeld für ein Gespenst Trampbücher * 1 Der Dieb in der roten Jacke * 2 Oma und die Gespenster * 3 Der Drohbrief * 4 Der Kampf gegen die Rocker * 5 Margit zeigt, was sie kann Anmerkung: Die Trampbücher sind in Band 9 der Hardcover-Reihe "Abenteuer im Ferienlager" zusammengefasst. Super-Tramp Bücher * 1 Der doppelte Pedro * 2 Trickdieb auf Burg Drachenstein Sammelbände Die Sammelbände enthalten TKKG-Geschichten, die auch einzeln erhältlich sind. Pelikan/cbj Sammelbände * Sammelband: Die Nacht des Überfalls • Das Geschenk des Bösen • Der letzte Schuss * Sammelband 01: Heißes Gold im Silbersee • Duell im Morgengrauen • Schüsse aus der Rosenhecke * Sammelband 02: Alarm! Klößchen ist verschwunden • Terror aus dem Pulverfass • Die Falle am Fuchsbach * Sammelband 03: Wilddiebe im Teufelmoor • Wer raubte das Millionenpferd? • Vampir der Autobahn * Sammelband 04: Die Gift-Party • Rauschgiftrazzia im Internat • Taschengeld für ein Gespenst * Sammelband 05: Hinterhalt im Eulenforst • Die Nacht des Überfalls • Das Geschenk des Bösen * Sammelband 06: Der letzte Schuss • Der doppelte Pedro • Trickdieb auf Burg Drachenstein (mit CD-Rom) * Sammelband 10: Kampf der Spione • Um Mitternacht am schwarzen Fluss • Die Stunde der schwarzen Maske * Sammelband 11: In den Klauen des Tigers • Verrat im Höllental • Unternehmen Grüne Hölle * Sammelband 12: Todesfracht im Jaguar • Bestien in der Finsternis • Der Mörder aus dem Schauerwald * Sammelband 13: Hilflos in eisiger Nacht • Mörderspiel Burghotel • Die Sekte Satans * Sammelband 14: Der Feind aus der Vergangenheit • Mit heißer Nadel Jagd auf Kids • Im Schloss der schlafenden Vampire * Sammelband 15: Spion auf der Flucht • Die Schatzsucher-Mafia • Vergebliche Suche nach Gaby * Sammelband 16: Todesgruß vom Gelben Drachen • Im Schatten des Dämons • Kampf um das Zauberschwert Drachenauge * Sammelband 17: Klassenfahrt zur Hexenburg • Raubzug mit dem Bumerang • Der Schatz in der Drachenhöhle * Sammelband 18: Frische Spur nach 70 Jahren • Mondscheingasse • Die gefährliche Zeugin * Sammelband 19: Gefährliche Diamanten • Wer hat Tims Mutter entführt? * Sammelband 20: Im Kaufhaus ist der Teufel los • Banditen im Palast-Hotel * Sammelband 21: Millionencoup im Stadion • Gekauftes Spiel Schneider Sammelbände * Band 1: Terror! Gold! Duell! * Band 2: Gespenst! Vampir! Rauschgift! * Band 3: Gift! Alarm! Wilddiebe! Bassermann Sammelbände * Wie alles begann - Die ersten 3 Bände: Die Jagd auf die Millionendiebe • Der blinde Hellseher • Das leere Grab im Moor * Die spannendsten Fälle - zwei Bände: Angst auf der Autobahn • Der Diamant im Bauch der Kobra * Die besten Fälle - zwei Bände: Das Phantom im Schokoladenmuseum • Bei Anruf Angst * Die aufregendsten Fälle - zwei Bände: Bestien in der Finsternis • Verschleppt ins Tal Diabolo * Die tollsten Fälle - zwei Bände: Auf vier Pfoten zur Millionenbeute • Der Mörder aus einer anderen Zeit Roman zum Kinofilm * TKKG und die geheimnisvolle Mind-Machine – Roman zum Kinofilm * TKKG - Das Buch zum Film Übersetzungen Dänische Übersetzungen: Mindestens drei TKKG-Bücher erschienen auch in dänischer Übersetzung bei Thorsgaard. Übersetzer waren Else Faber und Hans Christian Fink. Der dänische Serientitel lautet dabei "- lige en sag for TONG", wobei "TONG" für "Tarzan", "Orla", "Nuller" und "Gaby" steht. "Orla" ist dabei in der dänischen Übersetzung der Vorname des deutschen "Karl", "Nuller" an Stelle von "Klösschen" der Spitzname Willys. Die vier Freunde heißen hier: :Tarzan = Peter Carlsen :Orla = Orla Vinter = Datamaten (Spitzname) :Nuller = Willy Svendsen :Gaby = Gaby Gormsen = Pote-Gaby (Spitzname) Es wurden mindestens drei Bände übersetzt: *2 - Den blinde synske mand *4 - Pakken med dodningehovedet *5 - Fantomet på motorcykel Französische Übersetzungen: Eine Reihe von TKKG-Büchern erschienen auch in französischer Übersetzung bei Bibliothèque Rose aux éditions Hachette. Während die ersten 8 Bände in der Originalreihenfolge und durchgehend übersetzt wurden, wurden ab Band 9 nur noch einzelne deutsche Serientitel übersetzt. - Übersetzer war - soweit bekannt - Christian Niemand, die Illustrationen der französischen Ausgabe stammen von d'Yves Beaujard. Der französische Serientitel lautet - identisch dem deutschen - "TKKG", was hier jedoch für "Tarzan", "Karl", genannt "L'ordinateur", "Klaus", genannt "Bouboule" und "Gaby" genannt "Patoche" steht. - Willi heißt in der französischen Übersetzung abweichend "Klaus", und wird "Bouboule" genannt. Es wurden mindestens 15 Bände übersetzt: *1 - La chasse aux voleurs *2 - Le voyant aveugle *3 - Un trésor tombé du ciel *4 - Le paquet à la tête de mort *5 - La fantôme à la moto *6 - Les durs de 4e A *7 - Une affaire en or *8 - Les braconniers du clair de lune *9 - Halte au chantage *10 - Punks et fausse monnaie *11 - Nuits de feu *12 - Fric-frac au musée *13 - Le voleur de cheveux *14 - X 8 ne répond plus *15 - Fausses jumelles et vraies sosies Griechische Übersetzungen: Eine Reihe von TKKG-Büchern erschienen von 2007 bis 2009 auch in griechischer Übersetzung. Sie verfügten über eigens gestaltetes Cover-Artwork und haben - je nach Band - unterschiedlich farbige Cover. Der Titel der Reihe lautete Μια υπόθεση για τους ΧΑ.Μ.Ο.Σ. Verlag in Griechenland sowie Anzahl und Nummern der übersetzten Bände sind nicht bekannt. *Στα δίχτυα των φανατικών Sekte Satans *Το φάντασμα με τη μοτοσικλέτα Phantom auf dem Feuerstuhl *Ούφο πάνω από την πόλη in Bad Finkenstein *Περιπέτειες στην κατασκήνωση im Ferienlager *Το φάντασμα στο Μουσείο Σοκολάτας Phantom im Schokoladen-Museum *Βόμβα στο κατάστρωμα an Bord *Ο πόλεμος των κατασκόπων der Spione *Το σατανικό πρακτορείο στοιχημάτων Wettbüro des Teufels *Ο εκβιαστής που... εκβιάστηκε erpresste Erpresser *Τα θύματα ταξιδεύουν πρώτη θέση fliegen 1. Klasse *Η Μαφία έρχεται τα μεσάνυχτα Mafia kommt zur Geisterstunde *Ελευθερώστε τα βασανισμένα ζώα für gequälte Tiere Indonesische Übersetzungen: Eine Reihe von TKKG-Büchern erschienen auch in indonesischer Übersetzung bei PT Gramedia Pustaka Utama. TKKG heißt dort "STOP" (was für Sporty, Thomas, Oscar & Petra steht. "Karl Vierstein" heißt in der indonesischen Version "Thomas Vierstein", genannt "Komputer". Oscar ist dort einer der drei Jungen, "Oscar Sauerlich" an stelle des originalen "Willi Sauerlich". "Gabi Glockner" heißt in der indonesischen Version "Petra Glockner". Der Cockerspaniel heißt in der indonesischen Ausgabe "Bello"). Der vollständige Serientitel lautete im Indonesischen "kasus untuk STOP". Mindestens die ersten 32 Bände der Hardcover-Serie wurden übersetzt: *1 - Pencuri Lukisan Antik *2 - Penujum Buta *3 - Kubur Kosong di Tengah Rawa *4 - Paket Bergambar Tengkorak *5 - Setan Motor *6 - Teror Melanda Kelas 9A *7 - Rahasia Vila Kuno *8 - Melacak Gerombolan Pemburu Liar *9 - Petualangan di Tepi Laut Utara *10 - Panik di Sirkus Sarani *11 - Gerombolan Pemalsu Uang *12 - Setan Api *13 - Orang-orang Suci dari Atlantis *14 - Manusia Ular *15 - Serangan dari Antariksa *16 - X7 Tidak Menjawab *17 - Si Kembar Terancam Bahaya *18 - Misteri Tukang Sihir *19 - Harta Karun di Gua Naga *20 - Rahasia Guci Antik *21 - Gerombolan Pemasang Bom *22 - Dalam Cengkeraman Harimau *23 - Pertarungan Mata-mata *24 - Berlian Berbahaya *25 - Misteri Topeng Hitam *26 - Drama Penyanderaan di Sekolah Asrama *27 - Bandit-Bandit di Hotel Istana *28 - Pengkhianatan Di Lembah Neraka *29 - Teror Penculikan Anjing *30 - Perang Melawan Mafia *31 - Pembunuh Bayaran *32 - Perahu Penyelundup Japanische Übersetzungen: Ein Teil der TKKG-Bücher erschien auch in japanischer Übersetzung im Softcover, wohl Taschenheft. Diese trugen auf dem Cover - neben dem Titel in japanischen Schriftzeichen - auch die Angabe des deutschen Originaltitels sowie des Autors "by Stefan Wolf". Sie verfügten über eigens gestaltetes Cover-Artwork, und eigene Innenillustratonen im Manga-Stil. Die Romane wurden nicht in der Original-Reihenfolge veröffentlicht, und die Nummer "8" wurde aus unbekannten Gründen bei der japanischen Ausgabe doppelt vergeben. Verlag und Titel der Reihe in Japan sind nicht bekannt. Bekannt sind folgende Titel auf japanisch: *02 - Alarm im Zirkus Sarani *04 - Das Geheimnis der chinesischen Vase *07 - In den Klauen des Tigers *08 - Anschlag auf den Silberpfeil *08 - Der blinde Hellseher *09 - Die Doppelgängerin *10 - Nachts, wenn der Feuerteufel kommt *11 - Der Schlangenmensch *12 - Abenteuer im Ferienlager Katalanische Übersetzungen: Ab 1987 erschienen neben den spanischen Übersetzungen die Bücher von Susaeta Ediciones S.A. (Madrid, Spanien) auch auf Katalan. Damit änderte sich leicht der Serientitel: PAKTE SECRET (dtsch. Geheimbund). Für die Übersetzung der Romane in katalanischer Sprache war Lluís Cassany verantwortlich. Die Innenillustrationen sind von Reiner Stolte, die Cover-Artworks stammen - wie bei der spanischen Übersetzung - von Antonio Tello. *01 - La caça del gángster Kroatische Übersetzungen: Mehrere TKKG-Bücher erschienen 1998 auch in kroatischer Übersetzung bei Marjan tisak. Der Reihentitel "TKKG" ist identisch (mit dem Zusatz "Slucaj za", was wohl im Kroatischen für "Ein Fall für..." steht), wobei "TKKG" hier jedoch für "Tarzan", "Karl" "Knedlica" (Willi Sauerlichs Spitzname an Stelle von Klösschen) und "Gaby" steht. Kroatische Übersetzer waren u. a. Mirjana Vlahović, Benjamin Rade, Sandra Vujević, Ana Šegvić, Jurica Munitić und Ivanka Carev. #Lov na kradljivce milijuna #Slijepi vidovnjak #Prazan grob u močvari #Paket s mrtvačkom glavom #Fantom na paklenom stroju #Strah u 9. a #Zagonetka stare vile Norwegische Übersetzungen: Eine Reihe von TKKG-Büchern erschienen auch in norwegischer Übersetzung bei Forlagshuset A/S. Der Serientitel lautete "TONG" mit dem Zusatz "Gjengen og". Die Helden heißen in der norwegischen Übersetzung "Tarzan", "Rulle", "Otto" (statt Karl, dessen Spitzname auch hier "Computer" lautet), und "Gaby", wobei ihr Spitzname "Lapp" mit seinem Anfangsbuchstaben in den Serientitel eingeht. In der norwegischen Ausgabe tragen alle Bände einen identischen Rückseitentext, der TKKG (bzw. hier TROL) an sich vorstellt, und nicht auf den Inhalt des jeweiligen Bandes eingeht. Es wurden - mindestens - die ersten acht Bände der Buchserie übersetzt. *01 - Milliontyvene *02 - Den Blinde Magikeren *03 - Den Tomme Graven *04 - Dødningehodet *05 - Motorsykkel-Fantomet *06 - Kidnapperne *07 - Villaens Gåte *08 - Krypskyttermysteriet Spanische Übersetzungen: Eine Reihe von TKKG-Büchern erschienen auch in spanischer Übersetzung bei Susaeta Ediciones S.A. von SUSAETA (Madrid, Spanien). Der Serientitel lautet "PAKTO SECRETO" (dtsch. Geheimpakt). Die Helden heißen im Spanischen abweichend "Patitas", "Albóndiga", "Karl", "Tarzán" und "Oscar". José Luis Gil Aristu übersetzte die Romane ins Spanische. Während die Innenillustrationen von Rainer Stolte auch in der spanischen Übersetzung Verwendung fanden, erhielten die Romane neue Cover-Artworks von Antonio Tello. Die übersetzten Romane wurde bereits bei der ersten, spanischsprachigen Auflage von 1986 bis Mitte der 90er nur zu einem Teil (d. h. bis einschließlich Band 10) in Original-Reihenfolge veröffentlicht. Danach wurden offenbar einzelne, weitere Titel aus der Serie in willkürlicher Reihenfolge übersetzt. Es erschienen 36 Bände: *01 - A la caza del gángster *02 - El misterio del vidente ciego *03 - El misterio de la tumba vacía *04 - El misterio de la calavera *05 - El fantasma de la carretera *06 - Terror en las aulas *07 - El misterio de la casa solitaria *08 - Un cazador cazado *09 - Aventura en el albergue *10 - Alarma en el circo Sarani *11 - El misterio del jarrón chino *12 - Los mendicantes de la Atlántida *13 - El tesoro en la cueva del dragón *14 - El infierno verde *15 - A la caza del coche fantasma *16 - La hora de la máscara negra *17 - Misterio con diamantes *18 - El misterio del dragon amarillo *19 - El caso del contorsionista *20 - Ovnis en Bad Finkenstein *21 - Incendio en el hotel *22 - Los ladrones de perros no conoces la piedad *23 - ¡Cuidado! ¡Llegan los monster! *24 - Atentado contra el «Flecha de plata» *25 - El monstruo del lago Waiga *26 - Rescate en Henkesberg *27 - Carga mortal en el Jaguar *28 - ¿Quién ha secuestrado a la madre de Tarzán? *29 - En el reino de las sombras del doctor Mubase *30 - La Peste Negra *31 - Caza de Brujas *32 - Atrapada en la camara del Terror *33 - ? *34 - ? *35 - ? *36 - Secuestro en la calle Claro de luna Spanische Übersetzung (Neuauflage): 2008 brachte Susaeta Ediciones S.A. (Madrid, Spanien) eine Neuauflage von 10 der längst verlagsvergriffenen Bänden der "PAKTO SECRETO"-Reihe mit orange-rotem statt blau-violettem Cover heraus. Diese trugen keine Nummerierung, die Reihenfolge war willkürlich. *A la caza del gángster *El misterio de la tumba vacía *Un cazador cazado *Alarma en el circo Sarani *El misterio del jarrón chino *El tesoro en la cueva del dragón *Incendio en el hotel *Los ladrones de perros no conoces la piedad *¡Cuidado! ¡Llegan los monster! *Atentado contra el «Flecha de plata» Tschechische Übersetzungen Mehrere TKKG-Bücher erschienen in tschechischer Übersetzung im Verlag Príroda. Der tschechische Serientitel lautet - identisch dem deutschen - "TKKG" (mit dem Zusatz "Pripad pre" und "...a napeti prä vás"), wobei "TKKG" hier jedoch für "Tiger", "Karol" "Knedlička" und "Gabika" steht. Peter Carsten wird in der tschechischen Übersetzung "Tiger" genannt, Karl heißt abweichend "Karol Vierstein" mit Spitzname "Počítač", Willi Sauerlichs Spitzname lautet "Knedlička" und Gaby trägt den abweichenden Namen Gabika Glocknerová und den Spitznamen "Labka". *Balík so znakom smrti Ungarische Übersetzungen Mehrere TKKG-Bücher erschienen in ungarischer Übersetzung im Verlag "FRIGOHANSA KFT." (kurz: "fh"). Der ungarische Serientitel lautete identisch dem deutschen - "TKKG" (mit dem Zusatz "Akióban a...") Das zweite "K" steht hier abweichend für "Kugli" als Spitzname Willis. *A megfélemlített osztály Kategorie:TKKG Bücher Hörspiele Für die Vertonungen als Hörspiele siehe: * TKKG Hörspiele TV-Serie Für die Verfilmungen im Fernsehen siehe: * TKKG Fernsehserie TKKG Romane Kategorie:TKKG (Medien)